Frozen Bleach - ON HIATUS
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: What happens when the Shinigami Women's Association needs to raise more money? Imagination overload, that's what. Join the Shinigami Women's Association as they listen to Rangiku's idea for a movie remake that features everyone's favorite Soul Society boys in a crossover/slight genderbend of Frozen.
1. Funding Ideas

Nanao banged the gavel on the podium and looked around to call attention to the others.

"Attention! Attention! The meeting for the Shinigami Women's Association will now begin! Captain Unohana, do we have your permission to proceed?" Unohana nodded and Nanao nodded, pushing up her glasses. "The topic of today is in regards to theatre and movies. But before we get into that, I would just like to say that we sold out of all the Halloween costumed Soul Reapers. We had a great success and some odd ones even sold out, like Lieutenant Kira, Ichigo Kurosaki, and an Uryu Ishida? Is he even a Soul Reaper?" she asked, looking at Unohana.

"No, but since he was there, we thought we should include him." She said with a smile.

"Okay then… We raised up $6,000 to go toward our "Stand Alone Building Fund" but unfortunately, half of it was spent by President Yachiru on candy, toys, and stickers. So, with that little set back, we have now raised $25,000, which is still under the mark but we're getting there!" Everyone clapped again and Nanao nodded. "That brings us back to the topic of before. Since there was a great success in the costume theme, the leaders of the Shinigami Women's Association decided that we would like to make a movie or play that we can record and sell for profit. With that, the panel is open for suggestions. We would like something a little unique to other things but all suggestions are welcome."

"How about a good action film? Like **Taken**?" Soi Fon said, standing up. "I am a retired secret agent that is just having a good vacation with my dear friend, Yoruichi, when she gets taken by Arrancars! So I go and kick some ass-"

"As wonderful as that sounds, we would like to include more than just two people, Captain Soi Fon." Nanao said, looking at her.

Soi Fon grumbled, sitting back down in a cross-legged position.

"Any other suggestions?"

"How about **Macbeth**?" Lisa said. "Aizen can play Macbeth and the Head Captain is King Duncan? Lady Macbeth can-"

"No! Kenny should be Macbeth!" Yachiru yelled, flailing her arms.

"Actually, Lisa, Yachiru is right." Rangiku said. "Macbeth is a bloody play."

"Then _I_ shall play Lady Macbeth." Everyone turned to look at Captain Unohana as she smiled sweetly. "After all, someone has to make sure Captain Zaraki doesn't _actually_ slaughter anyone."

"Actually, now that that's been said, the play would be a liability for the Soul Society. Let's not have a murder for real on our hands… How about something a little more pleasant? Something… Disney…?"

" **Tangled**! Yoruichi is Rapunzel trapped in her tower-" Soi Fon yelled.

"Stupid! No one wants to see just the two of you, Baldy!" Hiyori yelled.

"How about **The Little Mermaid**?" Rukia suggested.

"Overdone. Besides, getting a CGI tail is going to be hell. Special effects isn't our thing. Next?"

"How about **Beauty and the Beast**?" Orihime suggested.

" _Way_ overdone. Next!"

"What about **Frozen**?" Momo said. "That's been really popular in the human world."

"The only one qualified for that is Captain Hitsugaya."

"Less CGI we will have to acquire!" Rangiku yelled. "I have the _perfect_ plan for us to do this movie. We will need to have some creative leeway since there will need to be gender bending but just hear me out, alright?"

Everyone turned to her to hear what she had to say.

* * *

 **this is actually mostly going to be bleach stuff with frozenish undertones. so... yeah... and i don't hear a lot about the swa so i thought i'd do some promotion for it as well as a fun crossover haha**


	2. Cold Hearted

"In the far off kingdom of Arendelle-"

"Why are we using Arendelle? And who are you genderbending? I mean, if we're going to make this into something, we need to make it plausible." Nanao said.

Rangiku made a face her. "Will you just listen to the story? Fine, I'll change Arendelle into the Seireitei. Okay?"

"Fine, at least we can relate to it."

Rangiku rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"In the far off kingdom of _Seireitei_ …"

* * *

The king and queen of the Seireitei were sound asleep in their beds, their two children also sleeping peacefully… or, they thought they were. Ichigo snuck over to his brother's bed and looked over the side of it.

"Psst, Toshiro… Toshiro…"

"Go back to sleep, Ichigo." He said, although he had a smile on his face.

"Please? I can't go to sleep because the sky is awake. And if the sky I awake, then _I'm_ awake. Come on, Toshiro…"

"No, Ichigo, go back to sleep." He said, pushing his brother off the bed.

Ichigo fell off and shook his head on the floor. Then he smiled mischievously and crawled back up on his brother's bed.

"Hey, Shiro, you wanna build a snowman?"

Toshiro looked over his shoulder and smiled as Ichigo grinned back.

* * *

"Ichigo, don't pull me so hard."

"Come on, hurry…"

They laughed together as they went into the middle of the large room that they had walked into and Ichigo couldn't contain himself as he bounced up and down.

"Do the magic, do the magic!"

"Alright, just don't tell Mom and Dad, okay? I'm not supposed to do this without their permission and I haven't gotten it right yet-"

"Just do the magic!" Ichigo said.

Toshiro pulled out a tanto and held it out in front of him.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" he said.

It took a little bit but finally a small dragon made of ice came out of the blade and flew around a little bit.

"Wow! Your shikai is so awesome!" Ichigo yelled as the little dragon flew around the room and made it snow.

He laughed as the snow fell and Toshiro moved his small dagger around to control it.

"Make it snow, Shiro! Make it snow!"

"Okay!" He lifted the blade up. " _Tenso Jurin_!"

The whole room suddenly got cold and it began to snow. Ichigo laughed, holding his arms out so that he could catch all the snowflakes.

"Watch this…"

Toshiro moved his sword around to a small pile of snow that had already fallen and moved his hand. The snow pulled itself into a figure and he put his little sword up. As he maneuvered the snow, it finally solidified into a figure that looked like a snowman until it got to the head and instead of a regular snowman, it turned into a lion head.

Toshiro went over to it and moved its arms as Ichigo smiled.

"Hello, I'm Kon, and I'm really annoying and dumb."

"Hahaha! Kon is a stupid name!" he said, although he was running up to the snow-lion to hug it.

"Come on, let's skate a little."

"Yeah!"

Toshiro grabbed his brother's hand and they started to skate across the ice covered floor. They were having lots of fun as Hyorinmaru kept pouring snow all over them.

* * *

Towards the latter half of the evening, Ichigo wanted to fly and so Toshiro manipulated the snow so that it would take Ichigo higher and higher but he began to go too fast.

"Ichigo, stop! Stop it, you're going too fast! I can't keep up!"

"Catch me!" he finally yelled, jumping really high off the last pillar.

Toshiro didn't know what to do so he ran over and quickly stabbed the tanto into the ground right under where Ichigo was going to land.

" _Rokui Hyoketsujin_!" he yelled, a pillar shoot up to where Ichigo was.

Toshiro wasn't very skilled at many of the things his little zanpakuto could do, just knew some of the maneuvers, so he didn't know that this particular one not only made an ice pillar but also encased the person in it. As the pillar shot up, Ichigo gasped and was immediately encased in ice as the pillar ended where it hit the ceiling. Toshiro cried out, looking up where he couldn't reach Ichigo.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO! MAMA! PAPA!" he yelled, beating on the pillar of ice.

He cried against it, thinking he had surely killed his brother. Isshin and Masaki ran in quickly and both gasped at the pillar of ice, their youngest son entrapped in it.

"Toshiro, what have you done?!" Masaki yelled as Isshin took out his zanpakuto.

"We were just playing and he went too fast! I couldn't catch him and I… I thought it was just going to make a pillar! I didn't know! Mama, I didn't know!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Isshin yelled, the energy blasting through the bottom of the pillar, making the ice start to collapse.

Masaki pulled Toshiro out of the way of the ice as Ichigo's body fell down, Isshin catching it. Once the ice had stopped falling, Masaki and Toshiro ran to the two. Ichigo was shivering uncontrollably, the roots of his hair as white as Toshiro's was. Toshiro began to cry against Masaki's leg and Isshin held his son close.

"He's as cold as ice. If we don't want him to freeze to death, we will need to get help. This level of hypothermia is not something we can counteract. Masaki, get blankets for Ichigo so I can look in the texts for the place we need to go."

The three of them ran from the room, Isshin holding Ichigo as Masaki and Toshiro went to get blankets.

Isshin rushed into the library, skimming through the titles of books. Toshiro stayed in the doorway, trembling with fear that he had killed his brother. Isshin pulled a book off the wall and opened it up, a map falling out.

"Isshin?"

"We have to go to the Rukon District. There is a secret place where the people we need to help us are. They are called the Visoreds."

Masaki gasped and looked down at Ichigo, who was still shivering and his hair was slowly turning white. She opened up his eye and gasped at the blackening sclera.

"You mean… you mean it's turning him into a Hollow?"

"I don't know how yet but I believe so. Let's go to the Visored and see what they can tell us."

* * *

Using shunpo, the two traveled across the Seireitei and into the Rukon District quickly. Even in their speed, Toshiro's uncontrolled zanpakuto was emitting a trail of ice. As they raced across the outskirts of the districts, a little girl and her brother had just gotten some food when the trail of ice went by them. The girl gasped in delight.

"Ice! Look, Nii-san. Let's follow it." She said, running off.

"Rukia." Her brother said.

She turned and he gave her a look.

"Being distracted will not get you anywhere."

"Come on, Byakuya. Stop being so stuck up." She said, sticking out her tongue.

Byakuya frowned but ran after his sister.

* * *

Finally the king and queen stopped in front of a secret hill on the very outskirts of District 80. They breathed in and went into the cave, walking down the steps. Toshiro held onto Masaki's skirts and she picked him up so he didn't get dragged behind. Once they got down into the cave, Isshin and Masaki looked around in awe of what looked like a replica of the outside world. Isshin held Ichigo close as he shivered and opened his eyes just a little.

"Please! Please help us! My son seems like he may be turning into a Hollow! Please… You're the only ones who can help!"

"See, I told you it was a bad idea to come here." Byakuya said to his sister as they hid behind a 'tree'.

"Oh, a couple of Rukon children…"

Rukia and Byakuya gasped as a large man with pink hair loomed behind them. Rukia smiled sheepishly as the large man picked them up and smiled kindly.

"You two are very cute. I think I'll keep you."

As the man was now adopting the children, the leader of the Visored walked out, a mask on the side of his face.

"Let me see him." He said, holding his hands out.

Isshin held his son out to him and he looked at him, opening Ichigo's eye and seeing the black sclera.

"Yes, it looks like he is trying to turn. Was his life in danger?"

"He almost froze to death in our older son's ice powers."

The blonde haired man nodded. "It was the deep thoughts of death that has caused this. His body believes it is in trouble and the Hollow that is within all of us is trying to compensate and save his life. He is fighting it but we must get it under control."

"What can we do?"

The man looked at Toshiro, who was watching with intensity and fear. He knelt in front of him and grabbed Toshiro's hands.

"You have great power but you are uncontrolled. If you continue using these abilities without knowing what they are, you will cause more damage. I can give your brother something to keep the Hollow at bay, but he can never know the powers that you possess… or the powers that he possesses either."

He walked back over to Ichigo and taking out his sword, he touched the edge of it to Ichigo's head, rearranging his memories.

"I can change the memories and also make him forget he also has powers. He will see others use their powers and even your father and it will not do anything. But if he sees yours, Toshiro, he will regain his memory and the Hollow will try to take over once more."

He removed the sword and touched Ichigo's head softly, the roots still white.

"He will be fine for now."

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Shinji Hirako. Thank you for trusting us with your plight. He will be fine but remember, he cannot see your other son's zanpakuto powers or he will try to turn back into a Hollow."

The royals nodded and left to go back to their castle.

* * *

"How was that for chapter one?" Rangiku asked, looking around.

"Why is that Baldy Hirako the leader? Why couldn't it have been me?" Hiyori asked, looking away.

"Toshiro can't control ice with his body…" Momo said, looking skeptical.

"Well, in the story, I have it where the zanpakuto is the main power but he also has the ability to maneuver it once it's out."

"Why is the zanpakuto a tanto?" Soi Fon asked.

"In the story, the zanpakuto actually grows with the Soul Reaper. So it's a little tanto now and then at full power, it is a regular sword."

"Why are me and Nii-sama Kristoph and Sven?"

"You are the perfect Kristoph and we don't have an animal for Sven but Captain Kuchiki is loyal and true, just like a pet."

Rukia could see that.

"And what's with the Hollow thing?"

"In the story, instead of Hollows being separate, all Soul Reapers have natural Hollows within them. If their life is threatened, the Hollow tries to come about to preserve their life."

"I see… Well, so far so good. Any objections?" No one raised their hand. "If there are no objections, Matsumoto please continue with the story."

* * *

 **hope this is going alright and makes sense. if it doesn't i will be happy to elaborate!**

 **oh and that one technique is a lot like rukia's but they are different yet same-same**


	3. Snowman Sequence

**omg hard to do thank you. and i had to change some lyrics due to place and universe. oh and i fixed it in the other chapter but the smallest blade in a japanese sword set is a tanto, which is what toshiro had when he was little. the next size is a wakizashi, then a katana. so. yeah... just letting yall know since it comes up again.**

* * *

When Masaki and Isshin got back to the castle, they put Ichigo to sleep and tucked Toshiro in the bed as well.

"I'm really sorry, Mama." He said, sniffling.

Masaki kissed his forehead and touched his face tenderly.

"I know you didn't mean it, Toshiro but… I'm afraid we're going to have to move you from your brother's room and into your own. Your powers are too unpredictable and you could do something in your sleep."

Toshiro looked at Ichigo as Isshin touched his head softly.

"Will Ichigo be alright, Mama?"

"The Vizoreds said he would, and I believe them. But you have to keep what they said in mind: you must not use your powers around your brother or what they have stopped will come to pass."

"Yes, Mama."

"We'll hide your zanpakuto for now and we'll move you into another room at first light."

She kissed his cheek again and got up, going over to Ichigo's bed where Isshin was.

"Is he getting better?"

"He's warming up now."

"Isshin, we will have to move them apart."

"I know. It will be hard but we will try to help Toshiro with his powers as well as keep them from Ichigo."

"Do you think we will be able to do it?"

"We will just have to careful. We'll tell everyone in the castle the situation and not to mention it when Ichigo is about. When the time is right, we will send Toshiro to the Shino Academy to learn to control his power. At least that will get him away from Ichigo for a little bit."

"Yeah… Come on."

Masaki and Isshin left the boy's room and headed to their own.

The next day Isshin announced to the staff about what had happened and not to mention anything to Ichigo. He then sent out letters to the heads of the Four Houses in order to inform them and also to Master Yamamoto, the Head Captain of the Shino Academy. Secretly, everyone knew that Toshiro had the powers for a zanpakuto and that even though Ichigo did, he could never use them.

It was snowing outside a couple months later and Ichigo grinned, remembering how much he and Toshiro liked to play in the snow. He ran over to the door that was now to Toshiro's room and knocked on it.

"Shiro? Do you want to build a Kon-man?"-

* * *

"What the hell?!" Hiyori yelled out, scaring Matsumoto.

"What?"

"A _Kon-man_? That sounds like _con man_! Children don't build _cons_."

"But they didn't build a snowman, they built a snowman that looks like Kon. I can't say, "Do you want to build a snowman that looks like Kon?~"" she sang.

"Is there going to be singing in this?" Nanao asked.

"I dunno. I mean, I guess there doesn't have to be but it goes with the story. Kind of like the later songs..."

"Like what?"

"Well, 'Love Is An Open Door', 'Fixer Upper', 'Let It Go'."

"Can you try to not have things like that? I mean, it's-"

"A play." Momo said, making a face. "Plays can be musicals… Besides, the only song that really needs to be omitted is 'In Summer'. Everything else goes with the story."

"Then it's easy for you to make those scenes just regular scenes…"

"Except for 'Let It Go'." Orihime chimed in. "You can't just have a scene where he's _talking_ to himself."

"Well that's what the song was doing."

"Everyone sings to themselves sometimes…"

"Enough!" Nanao growled, slamming her gavel down. "We'll ask the president what she thinks. Yachiru-"

Yachiru was sleeping in the corner with her mouth hanging open."

"President!" Nanao screamed again.

"Yes?" she said, popping out of her sleep quickly.

"Were you even listening to us?"

"Nope!" she said with a smile.

Everyone wanted to slap her but refrained.

"We were having a discussion on whether or not we should have the songs in the story. The only song that seems to be an issue on integrating it into the story is 'Let It Go'. Since that _is_ the main song of the movie, we wanted your vote on whether we should make the other songs dialogue and just leave 'Let It Go' as a song or have all the songs be songs."

"SONGS!" Yachiru yelled. "I want songs! Songs, songs, songy, songs…"

"Fine. We have songs."

"And change Kon-man back to snowman. We can do visuals later." Hiyori growled.

Matsumoto sighed but nodded.

"Now, on with the story."

* * *

 **"Shiro? Do you want to build a snowman?**

 **Come on lets go and play**  
 **I never see you anymore**  
 **Come out the door**  
 **It's like you've gone away**  
 **We used to be best buddies**  
 **And now we're not**  
 **I wish you would tell me why!**  
 **Do you wanna build a snowman?**  
 **It doesn't _have_ to be a snowman.** " He said in the keyhole of the room.

"Go away, Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked at the door with a sad expression and hung his head down.

"Okay, bye…"

As Ichigo walked away, Toshiro sighed, missing his brother but he ran to the window to look at the snow that was falling as well. He _wanted_ to go outside with his brother and play but if it was snowing outside, he may want to use his powers. Speaking of powers, just thinking about it was making the window sill frost over. He gasped and ran to out of his room to Masaki.

"Mama!" he yelled in fear.

Masaki turned to him and then looked at her dress where two frosted handprints were melting into the fabric.

"Toshiro…"

"Mama, it's coming out by itself now!"

Masaki held his hands in hers and knelt down to his level.

"Don't worry, Shiro. Here, let me get some gloves for you. It will help until you're old enough to wield your zanpakuto correctly, alright?"

He nodded as Masaki went to get the gloves for him. She came back and took put them on him, touching his cheek.

"Remember this, Toshiro: conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show."

"Conceal it… don't feel it… don't let it show. I got it." he said, looking up at her with bright hopeful eyes.

* * *

 **4 YEARS LATER**

As Ichigo grew, he noticed that even though Toshiro would come out of his room for dinner and different occasions, he was still usually held up in his room most of the time. Ichigo was lonely. It was wintertime again and he knew how much his brother liked winter. Ichigo thought he'd try again.

" **Do you wanna build a snowman?**

 **Or do shunpo up and down the halls?**

 **I think some company is overdue**

 **I've started talking with the guards that line the halls!**

 **What's up, Soi Fon?"** he said to the young woman standing at the corner of the hallway.

She smiled but said nothing to him. He turned back to the door.

 **"All this adult conversation**

 **Is boring to me**

 **I'd rather watch time tick by!"**

"I don't want to, go away!" Toshiro said.

Ichigo sighed and walked away.

Toshiro was pacing behind his door, waiting to hear what the master of the Shino Academy had to say. The nervousness was causing a frost to creep up the side of the wall. He looked at it, getting more nervous and watching it inch up and up. When the door opened, he gasped at the old man that came in. He looked battle torn, a scar on his bald forehead in the shape of an X and a long white beard. He carried around a crooked cane and he smiled at Toshiro. He then looked behind him at the wall and his face turned grave.

"Yes, I see what you mean. He has great potential but lacks control."

Toshiro looked behind him and gulped.

"I- I'm scared. It's getting stronger."

"Emotions seem to make it worse." Isshin said. "Getting upset especially seems to cause the most damage."

Yamamoto nodded and went to touch Toshiro but he pulled back.

"No! Don't touch me… I don't want to hurt you."

Yamamoto smiled kindly and knelt to Toshiro's level.

"Dear child, you won't harm me. I'm the Head Captain of the Shino Academy. I have seen many powers manifest themselves, though yours is by far the strongest in someone so young. I know how to help you, secretly, so that your brother doesn't know. I would like for you to come to my academy and train there. With your zanpakuto with you, you can train as much as you like."

"And… and you'll teach me?"

"Of course."

Isshin and Masaki smiled at him and handed him his zanpakuto, which had grown from a tanto into a wakizashi. He held it in his hands and smiled as Yamamoto held out his hand to him

"Come, let's take you to my school."

* * *

As Toshiro began to leave, Ichigo ran out but Isshin grabbed his hand.

"No! Shiro! Where are you going?! Why are you leaving?! I didn't mean to make you mad! Please don't go!"

Toshiro looked at him and then at his parents. Masaki smiled at him as she turned Ichigo around to explain what was going on and Isshin walked over to the carriage.

"Your mother will tell him something that makes sense as to why you're going. We'll let him know that you don't hate him and that you'll be back."

"Okay."

Isshin kissed his forehead and smiled at him.

"Remember what your mother taught you."

"Conceal it, don't feel, don't let it show. I know."

He nodded and Yamamoto got into the carriage with him. He rode away as Ichigo cried out to him, yelling about how he was sorry.

* * *

 **6 YEARS LATER**

The carriage rolled up to the palace and Toshiro got out. He was older now and his zanpakuto had grown into a katana shape. Isshin and Masaki met him at the gate and he smiled at them as they smiled as well. He looked around but he didn't see Ichigo. He shook his head and walked over to his parents as they held out their arms to him. He flinched a little but thought of the phrase his mother told him and slowly let his parents hug him. Masaki looked at him and smiled.

"We've missed you dearly, Toshiro."

"We're so glad you could come back home while we are gone."

"Where's Ichigo?"

"He's… upstairs." Isshin said, looking at a window that was overlooking the courtyard.

Toshiro looked as well and could just see Ichigo's orange hair. He sighed and they smiled at him.

"Come on inside. I'm sure you'll run into each other. Hurry and change though, we don't need him to know what these colors represent."

Toshiro nodded and followed his parents into the palace.

* * *

As Toshiro came out of his room, he started walking as he put his gloves on. The Shino Academy had been very helpful for him and he learned how to control his powers… but only with the zanpakuto at his side. He didn't know how to control the frost and overflowing power that poured out of him when he didn't have his zanpakuto. The gloves made him feel comfortable, like they were a barrier. He knew that he could do his power just as much through the gloves as without them but they calmed him. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran smack into someone, falling on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Toshiro looked up and saw Ichigo looking down at him. Toshiro gripped the floor a little and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Ichigo offered him a hand and he took it.

"Still wear those gloves, I see…"

"Yeah… Ichigo-"

"It's good to have you back, Nii-sama."

He walked off and Toshiro knew that Ichigo hadn't forgiven him for leaving.

* * *

A couple days later, Isshin and Masaki adjusted their swords on their hips and made sure that their supplies were hitched to the wagon.

"Are you _sure_ you have to go?" Toshiro asked, watching Isshin tie his sandal.

Masaki smiled, touching his face.

"You'll be fine, honey. Ichigo knows nothing about you and it's our job to make sure the barriers between worlds is not broken."

Ichigo ran in and Isshin stood up at about that time. He smiled at him and then they tackled each other, Isshin still bringing Ichigo to the ground.

"You'd better work on your skills. By the time you get back I want you to be able to avoid anything I throw at you."

"You won't be able to touch me by the time you get back. Yoruichi is teaching me some more shunpo tricks. I'll be unstoppable."

They laughed and then got serious. Isshin put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and looked at his son. Ichigo smiled a little.

"Do you really have to be gone this long? I mean… Toshiro and I don't get along anymore and… I don't even know how to act."

"Your brother feels guilty about leaving you. Don't let him think he caused you pain, Ichigo. He'll be here for you if you need him."

"Yeah, if he'd actually let me in." Ichigo scoffed.

Toshiro heard that and winced a little.

"You'll be alright. We're not doing anything dangerous, just surveying the borders to make sure they are stable and that the Hollows aren't overwhelming the World of the Living. We'll be back in no time."

Ichigo nodded and Isshin turned to his wife.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready. Goodbye you two."

They got into the wagon and off they went.

* * *

Not long after, they left, tragedy struck as Head Captain Yamamoto went to the palace and let Toshiro and Ichigo know that their parents had died. While checking on the borders, a Hollow suddenly appeared and although they fought hard, more Hollows seemed to appear and they sacrificed themselves to save the rest of the team. King Isshin and Queen Masaki Kurosaki were dead. The kingdom mourned over their rulers and the court went to the grave site. Ichigo had to be the one to stick their zanpakutos into the ground to represent their bodies. Toshiro had not come.

As Ichigo walked back to the palace and through the empty halls, he passed by Toshiro's room. He debated it but he knocked on his brother's door.

 **"Shiro? Please I know you're in there**  
 **People are asking where you've been**  
 **They say, "Have courage, " and I'm trying to**  
 **I'm right out here for you**  
 **Just let me in**  
 **We only have each other**  
 **It's just you and me**  
 **What are we gonna do?"**

He slid down the door and laughed a little as tears finally came to his eyes. He looked back at the door.

"Do… do you want to build a snowman?"

He finally couldn't keep the tears in and just cried on the other side of Toshiro's door.

Toshiro was crying too, had been. He wished he could have honored his mother and father, gone to the funeral, comforted Ichigo. But he couldn't… Toshiro looked around at the dark room and all the ice that was there. How could he comfort someone when he could only destroy?

* * *

 **the most addictive song is over. and i still cry when their parents die. anyway, on with the show.**


	4. Open Up The Gates

**omg and i thought the other song was hard! this was even harder. anyway, i don't know why i put myself through this torture but i am. have fun haha.**

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

The years that passed were very hard for the boys as Toshiro tried to keep his secret abilities to himself (stressed even more that he had no one to help him) and the fact that he would soon be the reigning monarch of the Soul Society. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. One minute he had been at the Shino Academy learning how to control his powers and was only supposed to come home for two weeks and the next he has to stay at the castle because he was next in line to be king. That in itself was nerve wracking, having to answer to all sorts of people in all sorts of sectors and noble houses. The thoughts of all the responsibilities he now had were overwhelming and the gloves were starting to become a crutch than a small barrier. He _needed_ them to keep himself sane.

* * *

Ichigo, on the other hand, was pretty much just excited to have guests in the castle. He hadn't seen many of the guards since his parents died, although some of them stayed, and his friends were mostly the teachers that came to help him, like Yoruichi, Unohana, Urahara, and occasionally Head Master Yamamoto from the Shino Academy to help him learn sword fighting. He usually endured all of these things by himself, but he was used to it from when Toshiro had left long before. He had hoped Toshiro would join him in some of these things when he stayed with him, but with the death of his parents and his brother's added responsibilities, Ichigo left well enough alone and went back to his solitude.

* * *

"Prince Ichigo? Prince Ichigo? Are you awake?" a muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

Ichigo smacked his lips but didn't wake up, sleeping in an odd position and slobber hanging out of his mouth. He was half covered in the sheets, tangled mostly, and was in nothing but his boxers. There was a slight knock on the door and Ichigo snorted, sitting up.

"Prince Ichigo?"

"Nyeah?" he mumbled, half asleep.

"Did I wake you?"

"No… No way… I've been up for _hours_ …" he grumbled, leaning on his hand, falling back asleep.

When his elbow slipped off his knee, it woke him back up and he sat up straight.

"Who is it?!"

"It's, uh, still me, your highness." Ichigo didn't say anything, still trying to process that he was waking up. "The gates will be opening soon. It's time you get ready."

"Ready for what?" he asked, scratching his stomach as he tried to pry his eyes open.

"Your brother's coronation…"

"A corn celebration… Cornoration…" he said, trying to figure out what that meant at the moment. He finally pried his eyes open and saw where his coronation kimono was on the display pole and his eyes widened. "Oh shit, it's coronation day!"

He scrambled out of bed, getting his ankles tangled in the sheets and falling practically onto his face. After dealing with that pain, he got up and went to his kimono. He grinned at it, having had wanted to wear the beautifully handcrafted garment since his father showed it to him when he was a little boy.

Isshin had showed him that it was a bit of an illusion because it was actually made to be a glorified shihakusho like the Soul Reapers wore, except you put a matching himo around the hakama so that it looks like a kimono but was nothing of the sort. Ichigo took in the black silk hakama with gold edging around the neck and billowing sleeves that helped with the kimono deception. The gold had hand crafted needlepoint of small dragons going all through it and he remembered Isshin telling him how long it took the servants of old to sew the beautiful designs into the fabric. The hakama/himo were the same, a green striped pattern that matched perfectly with the top when put together and then an olive green obi that had the same golden pattern in the middle.

He was so excited but he didn't want to get the beautiful fabric dirty, so he threw on what he was going to wear under the coronation outfit, which didn't amount to anything significant and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Your highness!" Ichigo turned to look at the guard. "Why are you not dressed for the coronation?" she hissed.

Ichigo ran up to Soi Fon, grabbing her shoulders and practically shaking her.

"Do you know what today is? It's coronation day!"

"I know. That's why I'm telling you to put your clothes on." She said flatly.

"Ugh, but I _can't_! I'm so excited!

 **The window is open, so's that door**

 **I didn't know we did that anymore**

 **Who knew we even owned eight thousand salad plates!** " he said, grabbing a plate from a butler who was passing by and shoving it in Soi Fon's face.

She moved it and grabbed the plate from him as he ran from her and down the stairs.

* * *

As he ran around, he remembered his lonely days but knew they would be no more!

 **For years I've roamed these empty halls**

 **Why have a ballroom with no balls**

 **Finally they're opening up the gates!**

 **I'll actually communicate with people.** " he said, looking at the guards that lined the halls with a pensive look. " **It'll be totally strange. But no one knows how much I'm ready for this change!** "

He looked outside the window and saw the crowds of people, who were nothing more than tiny dots, all heading toward the castle and felt goose bumps on his arms. They were all coming to see Toshiro, to have fun and celebrate this glorious day. The last time that happened the people were mourning. He smiled and leaned on the window sill.

 **"And for the first time in forever**

 **There'll be music, they're be light**

 **For the first time in forever**

 **I'll be dancing through the night."**

He smiled and pushed away from the window sill and headed towards the stairs.

 **"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy**

 **But I'm somewhere in that zone**

 **And for the first time in forever."** He looked at Toshiro's door for a second as he passed it and smiled. **"I won't be alone."**

With that, he got even more excited and ran towards the stairs.

* * *

As he walked outside to the royal courtyard he started talking to himself.

"Man, it'll be so awesome to finally meet everyone." He passed by a statue and smirked at it. "Hey, what if I meet _the_ one?

 **Tonight imagine me silks and all**

 **Leaning so dashing against the wall**

 **The picture of sophisticated grace.**

 **I suddenly see her standing there.** "

He walked over to another statue of some sort of goddess his mother had had carved for the path and looked at her.

" **A beautiful stranger, lithe and fair**

 **I wanna shove some sushi in my face**

 **But we talk and we laugh all evening**

 **Which is totally bizarre**

 **Then again it's nothing like my life so far.** "

He kissed the statue on the cheek and gave a bow.

* * *

He decided since everyone was opening doors, Ichigo would open up his favorite in regards to the paintings Masaki had collected from the World of the Living as well as others within the Soul Society.

" **For the first time in forever**

 **There'll be magic, there'll be fun**

 **For the first time in forever** "

He looked at a picture of his parents and smiled, giving a personal bow to them. " **I might be noticed by someone.** "

There happened to be a mirror next to the portrait and Ichigo looked at his reflection. He made a face and put his hands on his hips.

" **And I know that it's totally crazy**

 **That I'd dream I'd find romance**

 **But for the first time in forever.** &"

He flexed a couple of times. " **At least I've got a chance.** "

* * *

Toshiro had watched his brother outside, having a really good time in the courtyard while he tried desperately to get his own act together for the coronation. He could do everything recite the rites of passage as if he'd written them himself. There was just one little problem: he had to pull the jewel encrusted sword from its scabbard, kneel, and recite. He looked at the portrait of Isshin as he knelt in front of the magistrate, his grip solid.

 **"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good man you always have to be."**

Toshiro took off his gloves and tentatively grabbed the katana that was in a display rack on the table. He pulled out the sword and put the point of the blade on the ground. As he knelt, he could feel the ice in his hands flurry out, covering the hilt of the sword. He gulped and looked up at his hand, the blade shaking from nervousness. He closed his eyes and stood up.

 **"Conceal, don't feel, put on a show.**

 **Make one wrong move and everyone will know."**

He put the katana back in its sheath, the ice melting and he put it back on the display. He looked up at Isshin's portrait and put his gloves back on.

 **"But it's only for today."**

* * *

 **"It's only for today!"**

* * *

 **"It's agony to wait."**

* * *

 **"It's agony to wait!"**

* * *

Toshiro breathed in and grabbed the handles of his doors and opened them up wide.

" **Tell the guards to open up the gates!** "

* * *

Ichigo was already there, waiting for the gates to be opened. When they did he ran out as if he'd never been out before. It was slightly true but just seeing the throngs of people coming in was something he had never dreamed of seeing.

" **For the first time in forever I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!** " he said, passing by a couple on the bridge.

The man was dressed in an odd orange outfit (although it was still somehow presentable) and had spiky hair like Ichigo, but it was yellow and he was wearing a bandana and the girl had long black hair and was wearing a light purple dress with an odd necklace that matched the boy's bandana.

" **A chance to change my lonely world.**

 **A chance to find true love.** "

* * *

As Ichigo was exploring the outside of the gate, Toshiro was feeling like he was slowing walking to his doom as he went down the hall and to the landing of the stairwell that overlooked the large foyer of the castle, where people were already rushing in.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good man you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know." he mumbled to himself, quoting his mother's words that had given him so much comfort. He would be using them as a mantra all evening.

* * *

Ichigo was so happy to be outside, breathing the fresh air, seeing places he'd forgotten about from when he was a little boy. Even though Toshiro had left the castle for six years, the amount of studies that Ichigo was forced to learn kept him from leaving the castle very often.

 **"I know it all ends tomorrow**

 **So it has to be today**

 **Cuz for the first time in forever**

 **For the first time in forever!**

 **Nothing's in my way!"**

He wanted to run. Just take off down the way and never look back (although he had to be back for the coronation). He began to use shunpo to gain more speed when an unexpected obstacle came into his shunpo path and knocked him into the fountain. He yelped and was glad that he hadn't worn his coronation outfit after all.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." A sinewy voice said above him.

Ichigo looked up and shielded his eyes from the sun. The person's silhouette finally cleared and Ichigo gasped.

It was a girl.

* * *

 **all that scenery was a bitch. it's so easy in a movie... not written down. anyway, glad that's over and we can move on. ps: cameo for cameo if you know what I mean**


	5. Coronation and Party

**sorry for all the interruptions - some people are never satisfied. you'll see what i mean.**

* * *

Ichigo stared at the lithe young woman sitting atop her silvery horse. She had long brown hair, a small curl seeming to fall in her eyes and was wearing a white kimono with blue designs on it. Her brown eyes stared at him in slight amusement to his predicament and he began to try and get out of the water quickly.

"I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way."

"No, no, I shouldn't have been shunpoing as fast as I did. I'm just… yeah…"

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Would you like some help?"

"No, I'll be alright. I just, I should have been looking where I was going so but I'm doing great… actually…"

Even as he was talking, the woman got down from her horse and leaned across the wall of the fountain, holding out her hand to him.

"Well that's good."

He accepted her hand and stood up on the other side of the well wall. The woman curtsied a little.

"Forgive me, I'm Princess Aizena from-"

* * *

"What the hell?!"

Matsumoto yelled and then put her hand over her heart.

"You scared me so bad my boobs almost fell off."

"That's impossible to do…" Nanao said with a frown.

"What the hell are you putting that Baldy Aizen into this?! _And_ a girl?!"

"I told you guys that there would need to be some gender-bending in order for the story to work and Aizen seemed the right candidate. I mean, he's everyone's enemy, but did no one see him in that play some years ago?"

Everyone who had seen it looked back, remembering Captain Aizen's superb performance as Momo sighed romantically.

"Aizen-sama was so magnificent!"

"He could play any part!"

"And who's going to tell the Head Captain that we need to get Aizen out of prison to do this production?" Lisa asked. "Although a man dressed as a woman seducing another man sounds like another movie I saw…"

"Not like that." Matsumoto growled. "This is gender-bending, meaning that Aizen would be a woman in the show."

"And… how is that going to be possible?"

"I'm sure Mayuri could whip something up. We could convince the Head Captain to make it part of Aizen's punishment."

"Actually, knowing him, he'd probably agree to it if it was to make Aizen uncomfortable…" Nanao said, picturing Shunsui giving the okay and telling her to give him a copy of the production when it was done.

"So, with that being said, Aizen is Hans, okay?"

"Whatever…" Hiyori grumbled.

"As I was saying…"

* * *

"Forgive me, I'm Princess Aizena from Hueco Mundo-"

* * *

"Why Hueco Mundo? I thought Ichigo's problem was the Hollow and everyone knows that all Hollows live in Hueco Mundo." Hiyori growled.

"For the _story_ , Hollows aren't separate creatures but things within us, as I stated in the beginning when Isshin and Masaki went to see the Vizored. So, that being the case, Hueco Mundo can be a completely different place. Besides, that's where Aizen was half the time and claimed he was the lord there so…"

"Please stop interrupting the story, Hiyori-san." Unohana said, smiling at the girl. "It's quite interesting but we cannot get through it if you keep stopping her."

The deathlike reiatsu coming from the captain made Hiyori be quiet and she turned away as Matsumoto continued.

"For the _third_ time,"

* * *

"Forgive me, I'm Princess Aizena from Hueco Mundo."

"I'm Prince Ichigo of Seireitei."

"The prince? Your highness!" she said, taking a deeper curtsy.

Her horse went to do a bow but his head hit her back and she fell forward into Ichigo. He caught her before they both fell in again. Hearing her gasp, the horse looked up and then grabbed her kimono, pulling her back. Since she was holding onto Ichigo, she pulled him over the wall and he landed on top of her. He looked at her sheepishly and tried to get up.

"This is awkward… I mean, you're not awkward, just the situation. You're beautiful- I mean, wait…" he said, looking confused by his own confession.

Aizena giggled as Ichigo go up and helped her up as well.

"I'm so sorry, again. I should formally apologize for being in the Prince of the Seireitei's way and for the awkward moments after due to my horse's… help." She said, eyeing said horse.

"Oh, well, no sweat. I mean, I'm not the important prince. If you'd have been in Toshiro's way it may have ended differently- Woah!" he said, having been scooting backwards and almost falling into the fountain again.

Aizena grabbed his clothing and pulled him to keep him from falling and they ended up chest to chest. Ichigo looked down at her and she seemed to blush.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to fall in again."

"It's- I mean… It's just me so it's no big deal…" he babbled, trying to get his thoughts together as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How do you mean?"

"Nothing…" A gong sounded and Ichigo looked back towards the castle. "Shit, I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

"Here, let me help you back onto your horse. Wouldn't want you to be late."

He helped Aizena back onto her horse and she rode off, looking back a little. Ichigo waved stupidly at her and then turned, falling right back into the fountain again.

* * *

Ichigo got back just in time for the guards to grab him up and take him upstairs so that he could put on his coronation clothing. They dried him off and fixed his hair quickly, the second gong sounding to remind everyone to find their seats in the great hall to witness the coronation. Once they were done, Ichigo ran towards the door and slid to a stop next to Toshiro, who was just staring. As they stood there for a second Ichigo thought he should at least give his wishes to his brother.

"Um…"

Toshiro turned to him slowly but Ichigo faltered and the third gong rang, signaling that it was time for them to go into the hall. The doors opened and they walked down the aisle, Toshiro in front. Ichigo watched the back of his older brother as he walked with grace and fluidity. Toshiro's clothing was a lot like Ichigo's but was ten times fancier than his. His formal kimono was solid black with purple edging on the collar and sleeves. The same dragon etchings were placed in an intricate pattern only on the shoulders of the kimono. His hakama was blue and matched the small obi around his waist that also had a part that hung down from the middle of the obi. The obi had a blue middle with purple dragons and black rims. Toshiro's white hair seemed to contrast the outfit yet blended well with it at the same time. Ichigo held back a pang of jealousy over how sophisticated Toshiro looked while he just looked like plain Ichigo.

When they finally got to the raised section of the room for the magistrate to go over the duties of a ruler, Ichigo looked back and saw Aizena sitting in the front row next to a fat man with an odd garment around his neck who was snoring. Luckily he was drowned out by the chorus but Aizena waved and Ichigo waved back, turning back to his brother just as the magistrate told Toshiro to kneel for the crown.

Toshiro knelt down on one knee as the magistrate set the crown on top of his head. He then stood up and looked at the magistrate as he brought out the jewel encrusted scabbard that held the jewel encrusted royal sword. He went to reach for it when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up as the old man motioned to his cloves.

"Your Majesty, the gloves…"

Toshiro stared at his black gloves for a moment and swallowed hard, taking them off. He put them in the obi of his clothing and grabbed onto the hilt of the sword. He quickly pulled it out and turned around, putting the point of the sword on the ground and kneeling to the public.

 _"Pawā ga watashi ni fuyo suru koto ni yotte, watashi wa anata ni Seireitei no Ō Toshirō o ataemasu."_

As the magistrate announced Toshiro's new title, he looked up at the hilt and saw that ice crystals were beginning to form. He prayed that the man would hurry up when he finally announced that he was King Toshiro and he quickly stood up, practically shoving the sword back into its sheath and putting his gloves back on. The crowd echoed their recognition of Toshiro's new position and Ichigo looked on proudly. Happy that it was over, Toshiro breathed in deeply and looked visibly calmer than before.

* * *

Soon after, the celebration started and music was playing as people began to dance. The whole ballroom was filled with laughter and people and music. Soon a guard announced Toshiro's presence as he walked out, calmer than he had ever been in his life to the front of the ballroom and smiled genuinely. The guard then announced Ichigo and he looked up from eating noodles at the small buffet. Soi Fon growled and pulled the noodles and chopsticks from him as she shoved him towards the front. He tripped but caught himself and then stood a bit away from Toshiro. The guard grabbed him and moved him next to his brother.

"Here? Really? Are you sure?" Clenching his hands on Ichigo's arms, the guard announced him again. "Okay then…"

The crowd clapped and the dancing resumed.

The two stood awkwardly next to each other. Toshiro knew that Ichigo had a bit of resentment for him and didn't know what to say. Should he just say he was sorry for leaving him? For shutting him out? He blew upwards, knowing that wouldn't do. He had no idea what to say to him. He hadn't seen him in years and then when he comes back, their parents die. He'd shut himself away to try and contain his powers so that Ichigo wouldn't see and now he's the king of Seireitei… Toshiro clenched his fists and breathed out a little. He'd start simple…

"Hey." He said, barely above a whisper.

To Toshiro's surprise, Ichigo heard him and turned, looking at him in astonishment.

"Hey me?" Toshiro acknowledged that yes, he was talking to him. "Uh, hey?"

 _So far so good…_ Toshiro thought and decided to press a little further.

"Those clothes suit you. Very regal…" he mumbled, faltering.

" _Me_? Ha, no way, you look regaller- I mean, you're a king now and… uh… you look nice too." He said, looking away.

Ichigo hadn't spoken to Toshiro barely two words since he came back to live in the castle when their parents died. He had wanted to talk to him so many times but… So far, this sad small talk was hurting Ichigo's feelings but he had to be fair and at least see that Toshiro was trying.

"So… this is what a party looks like?" Toshiro said, overlooking the people in the ballroom.

"It's noisier than I thought it'd be."

"And what's that awesome smell?"

They both sniffed the air and sighed pleasurably.

"Okonomiyaki!"

"Remember when Dad first brought us some?" Ichigo asked, looking at Toshiro in expectation.

"Of course I do! The guards were on high alert since he got it from the okonomiyaki maker from the Rukon District that had set up shop in front of the palace walkway."

"He cut us a small piece and we were in heaven!"

"We'd sneak out and get one to split."

"Shrimp and onion!" they said at the same time, laughing about the memory.

Ichigo was about to say something else when a boxom guard walked up and cleared her throat.

"Your Majesty, the Duchess of Crab Tempura Town-"

"It's Karakura Town." The orange haired woman said with a mean look towards the guard. She turned to the boys again. " _Karakura_ Town."-

* * *

"I have a question." Orihime said, raising her hand.

"What is it?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well, if the duchess has orange hair that means she's played by one of two people…"

"Well did you really think Matsumoto was going to put herself in the story as a character like _that_?" Nanao said.

Orihime seemed dejected but Matsumoto put her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't take it as a bad thing, Hime-chan. I picked you because of your quirky personality and unique interests. The Duke of Weselton is energetic and fun and so are you! No one could play that part better than you."

"Really?"

"No one is as dimwitted-" Hiyori started but Yachiru shoved a cupcake in her mouth.

"Yay! Big Boobies is going to play the Duke!" she said happily.

"See, the President is happy so let's continue on."

* * *

"As the closest town that does trading with you, I bid it my duty to give you your first dance as king, King Toshiro."

She did a strange dance and the brothers looked at each other as they chuckled nervously. She curtsied and Toshiro cleared his throat.

"That sounds like a very pleasant offer but I unfortunately, don't dance."

"Oh, well that is a shame…"

"But my brother does. He's a master at it."

Ichigo shrugged a little and then realized what just happened.

"Wait-"

"Today is your lucky day then, Prince Ichigo."

The Duchess grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

"If I start to swoon I'll make sure I tell you so that you can catch me."

Ichigo looked back at his brother and Toshiro guilty waved back to him.

"Sorry…" he mouthed.

As the Duchess began to do a crazy dance around Ichigo, she began to ask some questions.

"I'm so happy that the gates have been opened to the public again. Do you happen to know _why_ they were closed in the first place?"

"Uh… no, I don't I'm afraid…"

"Are you _sure_?" she asked, getting in Ichigo's face as well as stepping on his toes at the same time.

"Pretty positive." He said, grimacing at her shoes on his feet.

"Oh well then." She said.

Ichigo twirled her away from him just as it so happened the song ended. He quickly went back to his brother's side as Toshiro laughed at him.

"She seemed quite talented." He quipped.

"Yeah if the dance required the destruction of my feet."

Toshiro chuckled. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He stood up and looked around, taking in the joy of the room, his brother by his side. Everything seemed to be in place for the first time in forever. "Actually, I'm better than fine. I've never felt better. This is awesome; I wish it was like this all the time."

"So do I…" Toshiro agreed until he remembered hurting Ichigo, the edges of his brother's orange hair almost stark white from when he was freezing to death. He turned away. "But it can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it just… can't…"

Ichigo thought he was making so much progress. He was even forgetting why he had resentment towards his brother for so many years but Toshiro was quick to make him remember and he looked away too.

"Right… It's not like I'd ever get an explanation or anything. Like I never do. Excuse me for a second."

Toshiro wanted to explain but he knew his brother would never understand.

* * *

 **okonomiyaki -if you haven't watched ranma 1/2 before- is a grilled pancake thing that has toppings on it. to me, it reminds me of a japanese pizza of sorts *shrug* anyway, it's a comfort food but also a commoner-ish food.**

 **oh and the line for announcing toshiro as king is in japanese because in the movie, elsa was announced in latin (i believe) so yeah...**

 **and yes, they'd have to literally gender bend aizen for this production *3***


End file.
